


Truth Or Dare?

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 'We're locked into damn cell together' one shot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Truth or dare game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico are captured and locked together in a cell. They are bored. They can't get out. And the cell... well, the cell is not <em>that</em> big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo everybody! As you may know by now, English is NOT my first language. I hope this is not crap anyway!
> 
> Warning: high dorkness spotted in here.

Nico fell on the floor with a moan of pain when an empousa pushed him inside the cell. A telekhine was right behind her, dragging his unconscious friend by his ankles. Just for a moment, Nico thought that Percy's head should be hurting in that moment. The two monsters closed the prison bars, provoking a loud noise to keep company to their laughter.

“No tricks, _you two_. This cell is demigod-proof. No water. No possibility to evoke your beloved skeletons, my dear di Angelo. We also have your weapons. You'll be ours forever! Don't try to mess with us.” The empousa cracked an evil smile before leaving, followed by the telekhine.

Nico immediately approached Percy and put a hand on his heart. His vital force was still strong; he was going to wake up soon. With deep relief, Nico sighed and put his jacket under his head to make Percy comfortable. The floor was cold and hard, completely made of rock, and the son of Hades could feel that his underground powers were sort of blocked. He tried to break the ground, he tried to call some spirits and even his dad, but communication was impossible in that cell. The empousa had been serious. They were fucked. If no one was going to look for them, they surely were going to die in that prison.

A soft groan distracted Nico from his thoughts. Percy was waking up and suddenly frowned when he noticed that his head was hurting. In fact, a hand immediately flew to his forehead. He kept moaning in the silence of the room. Their cell was collocated in a long corridor full of other cells; some were empty, others had some resigned monsters inside of them. They didn't even try to talk to them.

“Holy shit, my head hurts,” Percy massaged his scalp and tried to sit up on the floor, his eyes still closed.

“Hey. Be careful.” Nico put a hand on his shoulder and helped him to rest his back against the wall. “We have no ambrosia and no nectar. Don't do anything stupid.”

Percy sighed thoroughly and finally opened his eyes. When he turned his head towards Nico, he noticed that the boy was scared. “Nico. I'm sorry. This was my fault and-”

“Shut up. It's no one's fault,” Nico murmured, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

“If you say so,” Percy smiled reassuringly. “We'll get out of here. There is always a way. There is always a plan.”

Nico nodded absently, gazing around the cell and adjusting his eyes to the dim light. It was extremely dark in there; the only source of light came from the torches hanging from the wall in the corridor. He shuddered a bit.

“Are you cold?” Percy began opening Nico's jacket, which had been folded to create a sort of pillow, and handed it to the boy.

“A bit. Thanks...” Nico took it in his hands and began wearing it. He then brought his legs to his stomach and hugged them with his arms, resting against the wall next to Percy. “They took our swords.”

“Don't worry. Riptide will appear in my pocket really soon.”

“I don't think so. This cell has magical protections. It won't.” The son of Hades worriedly took a look around the cell. “I can feel it.”

Percy snorted and rested his head against the wall. “You're so not funny.”

“Not my fault.” Nico sniffed distractedly. “Don't get mad at me.”

“Nico. I am bored.”

The boy turned around to look at him and frowned. “We've been here for... two minutes. We don't have Monopoly. Get used to it or you'll kill yourself sooner than you think.”

Percy huffed a laugh. “I'm hyperactive. You should know. You are too.”

Nico shook his head and began playing with his shoe laces. “Less than other demigods. I've got really slight ADHD. I don't know why.”

“Sure. That's why you're destroying your shoes right now,” the son of Poseidon mockingly winked at him, making Nico snorting and letting go of his laces. “We have to do something.”

“You have to rest. Your head has been dragged for a really long corridor, Percy. It's a miracle you still have hair on it.”

Percy chuckled. “It burns a bit,” he scratched his head distractedly, “but I'm fine.” When he looked at his hand, there was blood on his fingers. “... or maybe I am not.”

Nico sat up on his knees. “Let me take a look.” When Percy gave him his back, Nico put a hand on his shoulder and began stroking the other one through his hair. He swallowed hard. There was something sweet and intimate in doing that gesture. It was giving him goosebumps. Nico tried to ignore it and sighed with relief, noticing that Percy was fine. “You're not bleeding anymore. There's just a little scrape.”

Percy shivered when he felt Nico's breath near his ear. He cleared his throat with embarrassment. “All right. Good news, then.”

The son of Hades nodded in agreement and rested against the wall again. Percy copied the gesture. They stayed in hush for a while; Percy was intensely staring at the roof and the bars, switching his attention to different things every couple of minutes. Nico could tell that he was trying really hard to find a way to get out from there. On the other hand, he knew that there wasn't. The only way they could escape that place was to fight against the monsters who had locked them inside of it. Without their swords, even that solution sounded a bit desperate.

“If there only was Annabeth. She would know what to do,” Percy whispered with sadness. “But I don't think she would help me anyway,” he snorted sarcastically, making Nico frowning.

“Why not? The fact that you're not a couple anymore doesn't mean she wouldn't help you.” Nico shuddered. He kept forgetting that Percy was single now.

“I know. But we kinda fought. She hasn't been talking to me for two weeks now. Let's just say that I over-reacted,” Percy shrugged, a faint smile on his face. “Ops.”

Nico briefly smiled to comfort him. “I see. Don't worry... you- I mean, you two will be fine.”

Percy began tapping on his thighs with his hands distractedly. “Yeah. I hope she'll agree to be my friend at least.”

“She will. Annabeth doesn't hold grudges as a fatal flaw, Percy,” Nico murmured almost to himself, without realising that he had sounded a bit sad.

“Troubles with someone?” Percy asked carefully. He bent his head to a side, trying to take a glimpse at where Nico's eyes were under that mop of dark hair. “You're free not to answer.”

Nico sighed and didn't say a thing for a while. He then bit his lower lip. “I... Will and I tried to be a couple for a while. But... I broke his heart and he broke mine.”

Percy nodded and kept looking at him. Nico was staring at the floor, openly avoiding his eyes. “Yeah. I heard something about it around camp. Rumor has it... he cheated?”

The son of Hades immediately raised his head to finally look at him. He was frowning in pure stupor. “ _What_?! No. People say this?” At Percy's shy nod, Nico snorted and rolled his eyes. “ _Gods_. And then nobody gets _why_ I hate people. He didn't cheat on me. We broke up because-” When he suddenly realised what he was going to say, Nico shut his mouth, leaving his sentence in half.

“Okay. You don't have to say it. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.” Percy sighed, standing up and wiping his jeans from the dirt. “Let's forget about it.” He began shaking the bars, trying to move them. When he noticed that he was doing something extremely stupid, he cried in frustration and kicked them - just to hiss in pain seconds later. “ _Damn it_!”

“You seriously wanted to... kick them open? Or something?” Nico asked, looking slightly amused at the sight of Percy massaging his foot.

Percy raised an eyebrow at him. “Don't you dare making fun of me. I'm the strong one here. You weight as a ferret. A very thin ferret.”

Nico stood up and approached him near the cell bars. He smirked knowingly, crossing his arms on his chest. “Strength doesn't come from muscles, Percy.”

“Well, if you need to break the bars of a cell in a prison... it kinda does. Plus. My muscles look gorgeous on me.” The son of Poseidon winked mischievously, making Nico blushing. Luckily, the darkness of the cell was covering his red cheeks.

“... Whatever. I'm absolutely sure this is Stygian iron.” He hit one of the bars with his skull ring, provoking a dinging sound. “You know what could break Stygian iron?”

Percy licked his lips in trepidation. “What?”

“Stygian iron. ”

“... Great.”

“We need my sword, Percy. That's the only way,” Nico scratched his elbow distractedly. “That empousa took it away from me.”

The son of Poseidon kicked the bars in frustration again. “Damn it! I'm going _nuts_.”

Nico turned around with a murderous face, raising a hand at his chest. “Calm _the fuck_ down. I'm sure someone is looking for us.”

“Right...” Percy laid against the wall and began sliding down, until his butt reached the ground. “We'll die and decompose in this cell.”

“We won't,” Nico snorted, feeling slightly pissed about Percy's puerility. He sounded like a spoiled child.

“Nico?”

“What?”

Percy smirked mischievously, stroking the floor next to him affectionately. “Sit here.”

Nico frowned warily, crossing his arms on his chest again. “... No.”

“C'mon!” The older boy laughed. “I just wanna play. Truth or dare. Fancy it?”

“ _Hell_ no.” Nico began sweating. He had spent so many nights out with the Seven that he perfectly knew that the boys' _Truth or Dare_ games always transformed into some kind of dirty and absolutely inappropriate confessions. “I hate it.”

“You've never played with us,” Percy chuckled. He was making Nico blushing on purpose.

“There's a reason.” Nico's heart began beating fast.

“Okay. Stay where you are. Truth or dare?” The son of Poseidon crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for Nico to answer with a mocking smirk planted on his gorgeous face.

Nico swallowed hard. “Uhm... Dare?”

Percy rolled his eyes with exasperation. “Dare? Really? _Here_? There's nothing to do!”

“Hey!” Nico frowned. “I picked one. Follow the rules at least.”

“Mh. Fair enough,” the older boy chuckled. He loved to see Nico feeling embarrassed. It made funny things to his heart. “I dare you... I dare you,” he glanced around the cell and then smirked evilly. “I dare you to _lick_ the floor.”

Nico paled. “Are you out of your mind?! That's simply disgusting!”

Percy laughed so loud that probably all the monsters in the other cells heard him. “Hey. Follow the rules, _at least_.” He winked at the boy.

“Can I... can I lick the wall? It's the same. Don't make me lay on the floor.” Percy slowly shook his head with pure evilness and then pointed at the floor with his index finger a couple of times. Nico began whining, frowning in disgust at the thought of what he was going to do. “I despise you.” Percy closed his eyes and nodded knowingly, just to open them seconds later. Nico thought that he was a great bastard.

The son of Hades reluctantly sat on the floor on his knees, putting his hands on the cold ground and trying to bring his face closer to it. Percy was giggling uncontrollably. When Nico stick his tongue out from his mouth, the son of Poseidon was openly laughing. “ _Jeez_. This could have been a lot funnier with tequila involved. But it's still amazing.”

Nico ignored him and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to vomit while laying closer to the floor by the second. When he finally managed to lick it, he immediately stood up, frowning in pure disgust and holding himself to kick Percy in the face. The bastard was laughing so hard that the guards were probably going to check on them.

“You call that a lick?! Oh Gods!” Percy tried to pull himself together, sniffing a bit. “Anyway. Let's pretend it was all right. Your turn.” He kept giggling for a while.

Nico rolled his eyes and sat on the floor in front of him, on the other side of the cell. He cracked a faint smile. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

The son of Hades raised an eyebrow. “What did you say to Annabeth to make her so mad at you?”

Percy sighed. “You suck at this game. The truths are always about sex.”

“I like to stray from the flock.”

“I see that,” Percy smiled fondly at him, making Nico blushing again. “Okay. Well... It's a bit, you know, embarrassing.” He scratched his cheeks. “I basically told her that she helped me to understand that I like boys. I mean... I didn't put it in these words, but she kinda didn't get it. She's convinced that _she_ made me gay.”

“ _What_?!” Nico didn't know if he was shocked for the fact that Annabeth seriously thought that, or for the fact that Percy had just come out to him. He laid a bit closer. “But... It makes no sense.”

Percy shrugged. “I know. I think she's just sad about it. If she had told me something like... ' _Percy , being with you made me understand I am a lesbian_ '. Well... I wouldn't be happy too, I suppose. She'll get over it.”

Nico quietly nodded. “Yeah. Annabeth is intelligent. She'll forgive you. At least she-”

“Truth or dare?” Percy grinned mischievously.

The son of Hades dropped the subject. He didn't want to rub salt in the wound. When Percy wiggled his eyebrows at him knowingly, Nico knew what he wanted to hear. “... Truth.”

Percy's grin grew wider, confirming the younger boy's suspicions. “Are you a virgin?”

Nico blushed furiously and began stuttering. “Will and I... I m-mean, It's just- I am not. No. When-”

“Your turn,” Percy licked his lips slowly and studiedly. He was sweetly surprised about that information. And slightly intrigued.

“Okay. Uhm... truth or dare?” Nico sincerely hoped that his cheeks had turned into a normal colour again.

“Truth.”

Nico frowned. “Do you always pick truth?”

“Well, Jason made me eat an entire marshmallow pack once. The big one. With salt. I still have nightmares.” Percy chuckled. “Plus... truth is more interesting.”

“Fine,” Nico rolled his eyes. “How... how did you realise that you liked boys? What made you finally open your eyes?”

Percy smirked with mischief. “Now you're doing it right.” Nico huffed a brief laugh. “Let's just say that I started to get some really weird boners.”

The son of Hades let himself go into a loud laugh. “This is-”

“Truth or dare?”

Nico swallowed hard, breaking his laugh all of a sudden. Percy was looking at him in a way that was making Nico shivering. There was something sinful about it. Something intriguing. Nico soon understood that Percy wanted a dare. He just didn't know why. After taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat. “Dare.”

Percy went serious, but his eyes were still shining in a knowing way. Their feet were almost touching. “I dare you to give me a kiss.”

Nico widened his eyes, glancing around him without any apparent reason. When he turned towards Percy again, the boy was smiling. “W-what? Kiss you?” The son of Poseidon just nodded, making Nico panicking. He couldn't tell Percy that the reason he had broken up with Will was that he still was in love with him, couldn't he? _He couldn't_.

“So? Are you waiting to get out from here to kiss me?”

 _And maybe it wasn't necessary_.

Nico stood up and wiped his jeans with embarrassment. He then sat down next to Percy on the other side of the cell and against the wall. The older boy had followed his movements with his eyes for the whole time, smirking appreciatively and waiting for him to approach. When Nico slowly laid closer, Percy bent his head to a side to make things easier for him. They closed their eyes, pressing their lips together. It was a simple kiss, just lips against lips, but Nico felt on cloud nine. That was the dream of his life. Percy Jackson was actually kissing him. If he was going to die that day, Nico didn't give a shit anymore. So, when Percy grabbed his neck with both his hands and sneaked his tongue inside his mouth, the son of Hades found himself moaning and grabbing Percy's t-shirt in response.

They began fiercely making out, provoking a series of wet noises and surely putting on a show for the monsters in the cell in front of theirs. Percy made one of his hands travelling under Nico's shirt; and then the other soon followed it. Without any warning, Nico found himself shirtless and on Percy's lap, kissing him with ardour and passion, never letting go of his t-shirt. Percy kindly pushed Nico's hands away and threw his own orange shirt on the floor. Nico didn't know what to grab anymore, and so he tangled his fingers into the son of Poseidon's hair.

Suddenly, realization hit him _hard_. He roughly pushed Percy away with his hands on his shoulders. “Percy, what-”

“Ask me to pick one. Truth or dare?,” Percy whispered. He was extremely flushed, panting under Nico's light weight.

Nico began shaking his head frantically, pure shock printed on his face. “I don't know... we're not playing anymore.”

“Ask me.”

The son of Hades distractedly stroked his fingers into Percy's hair. He didn't realise he was doing it. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why are we doing this?” Nico swallowed, trying to get rid of the knot he felt in his throat. It was a confused mixture of feelings. He wanted Percy to make love to him, but he also wanted to run away from there.

Percy smiled fondly, closing his eyes and attaching his lips to Nico's neck. He began whispering warmly, making the boy melting and finally giving up. “Because I've got the hugest crush in the history of crushes, Nico. And it's on you. And you are here.”

Nico moaned loudly when Percy began squeezing his ass, pulling him down rhythmically and making their crotches rubbing against each other through the fabric of their jeans. “A crush? On me?”

“Hell yes. You're gorgeous. Look at you,” Percy puffed against Nico's lips, kissing him again seconds later.

Nico moaned again when Percy's rubs grew more insistent and needy. They began openly sliding against each other; Nico supporting himself with a hand tangled in Percy's hair and the other arm wrapped around his shoulders; Percy grabbing his ass possessively and giving him the rhythm. They were groaning with their mouths opened against one another. Nico's forehead was contracted in pure pleasure at the friction provoked by Percy's erected penis touching his own. At the thought that they could have been having sex in that moment if it weren't for all those clothes between them, Nico almost came.

“Nico... Nico, do you want to-”

Nico brusquely interrupted him, moaning loudly again. “Yes. _Gods_ , yes. Please.”

Percy laid Nico on the ground without any gallantry and began undoing his belt with his shaky hands. Nico, on the other side, tried to ignore the fact that the floor was fucking cold. And he was shirtless. _Damn Percy_. He began undoing his own belt, anyway, under Percy's lustful gaze. When the sound of Nico's zip coming down echoed in the cell, the son of Poseidon was grinning mischievously. He grabbed the hem of his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers, revealing Nico's swollen and needy dick. Nico helped him by kicking his jeans and shoes away, and Percy could finally set himself between his spread legs.

Percy laid his hands on Nico's knees and looked at him from above. He was slightly trembling. “Never did this with a boy.”

Nico puffed a brief chuckle with amusement. “Oh, look. Finally a thing I have more experience with than you have.”

The son of Poseidon stroked one of his knees, looking a bit overwhelmed and confused. “Do I have to- I mean, to prepare you or something?”

“If that's not too much to ask, then... yes, please. We don't even have lube,” Nico whined a little, but then smiled at Percy to reassure him that it wasn't a big problem. He was used to that.

Percy slightly nodded, sucking two of his fingers in his mouth and laying his other free arm next to Nico's head. He was now over the younger boy's body, looking at him affectionately while he finally began pushing his two fingers inside of his hole. Nico tangled his hand into Percy's hair, and grabbed Percy's arm between his legs with the other. He didn't want to guide him or push him away. He just did it instinctively. Percy seemed to have understood it, and didn't care that much. He began pushing his fingers in and out from his hole, taking quick glances at Nico's face to catch any sign of pain. Nico looked fine, anyway, and began raising his hips slightly to follow his thrusts. His grip on Percy's hair tightened, pulling it a bit.

“You fine?,” Percy whispered in Nico's ear. He then kissed his lips tenderly.

Nico nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back a bit when Percy changed the angle of his fingers, rubbing them inside of him in such a sinful way that sent Nico on cloud nine. Percy chuckled at the sight, and fingered him a bit harder. The wet noise provoked by his movements was pretty unequivocal.

“You want another finger?”

“No. Just... just fuck me already, Percy,” Nico moaned. Percy was rubbing his fingers deeper, directly against his spot. When he slid them out from his hole, he began pushing his jeans down his thighs, positioning himself between Nico's spread legs in a more comfortable way. Percy laid his elbows next to Nico's sides, grabbing his shoulders from behind. Nico tangled both his hands in his hair, taking a look down at where Percy was aligning his dick with his entrance.

“Me. Look at me, Nico,” Percy moaned in the exact moment in which he pushed inside of him with a quick thrust. Nico gasped in both surprise and pleasure, and did how he was told, staring at Percy directly in the eyes and dragging his head down to desperately get a kiss from him.

Their tongues began clashing against each other shamelessly, and Percy began thrusting his throbbing cock inside of him slowly. Nico was tight and hot around him, driving him completely insane. The way his thin body was moving under him, rocking his hips to follow his movements and thrusting up to set a pace, was sending Percy on another planet. Nico was passionate, expert, and perfectly knew what to do to make it the best for the older boy. In fact, after a few minutes, he began tightening his hole around Percy's cock, making him moaning obscenely and thrust harder.

Percy was quite shocked. Nico was showing him some good _skills_. The fact that it actually was his first time with a boy and that Nico was so good at it, was bringing him near the edge with almost every thrust. His movements were frantic and needy, following a quick pace that was making Nico moaning louder than ever. Percy tried not to focus on the pain he felt in his hair, where the boy was gripping it. He felt turned on by the fact that Nico was oblivious about it.

When they speeded up their movements, Nico closed his eyes and threw his head back, making Percy burying his face between his neck and collarbone and kissing him there. His hips clashing against Nico's were provoking a loud noise that echoed in the whole corridor. Percy raised his head to glance at where his wet and swollen dick kept disappearing inside the younger boy, and his forehead contracted in pleasure. Just the _sight_ of it was enough.

“Percy... talk to me,” Nico asked desperately, licking his lips and squeezing his eyes shut even more.

“You're so good, you're stunning under me, _gods_ Nico... you're magnificent,” Percy panted, trying not to lose his rhythm. His hands were still gripping Nico's shoulders, surely leaving marks. Nico moaned obscenely and dragged him down for a filthy kiss. When they separated, Percy kept whispering dirty things in his ear. “You're so wet, and tight. I'd fuck you for hours. I'd fuck you hard and fast... _Aah_ , say you like it!”

Nico groaned low in his throat, trying to swallow before saying anything. “I like it, so much! _Holy Hera_!”

“Tell me how much you like to be fucked, Nico, _c'mon_ ,” Percy whispered against his lips. He had completely lost his mind and Nico's voice was all he needed to come.

“I _love_ to be fucked by you. So much... Percy, I think-” Percy didn't let Nico finishing his sentence and quickened his pace, perfectly knowing what Nico was thinking. “I think I'll come... yes, yes, like this! Oh Gods, don't stop! _Yes, Percy_!” The younger boy threw his head back and cried in pure pleasure, splashing his cum between their stomachs while Percy was still pushing his dick inside of him at a high speed. The son of Poseidon couldn't tear his eyes off the sight of Nico's cock emptying between their bodies.

“Gorgeous. So fucking hot,” he moaned, while Nico began recovering from his intense orgasm, stroking his fingers in Percy's hair and rocking his hips to follow Percy's movements.

“Did you like it? Me, tightening around you so much?,” Nico whispered into Percy's ear with a mischievous grin of satisfaction. “Did you?”

Percy moaned and his thrusts grew more frantic, no longer following any logic. His mouth was hanging open in a constant silent moan of pleasure, and he found himself nodding quickly at Nico's words. “Yes. Yes, I liked it a lot. You're so wet,” he cried desperately. He was struggling to run after his orgasm, which seemed closer by the second.

“Fill me with your cum, Percy... _fill me_.”

Percy literally screamed when he finally came. Nico's request had been the last straw for him. He kept thrusting inside of him hard, filling Nico with all his hot seed, until he began slackening when he felt done with his orgasm. Percy swallowed hard, resting against the other boy's body and trying to catch his breath.

Nico cracked a smile. “It's your turn.”

The son of Poseidon chuckled distractedly, pulling out from Nico's hole and laying on the – damn cold – floor next to him. He cleared his throat. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth. Damn, I'd like water.”

“Tell me about it,” Percy snorted sarcastically.

Nico sat up, laying on his elbows and looking at Percy sprawled on the floor. “The truth?”

“Ah. Right. Would you be my boyfriend?”

The son of Hades laughed openly and grabbed his shirt from the ground. Now that the sex was over, he was shivering. Those cells were freaking cold. “Why not.”

Percy absently pulled his jeans and boxers up his thighs, closing his belt seconds later. “Great.” He felt like he was going to fall asleep very soon.

In the meanwhile, Nico had stood up, looking for the rest of his clothes and for his shoes. When he finally managed to look presentable, he sat with his back against the wall, looking at Percy in front of him slowly closing his eyes in peace. The son of Hades smirked teasingly. “Truth or dare?”

Percy began snoring.

** **

“Okay. That's the plan. She comes here to give us food, you grab her arm and I grab the sword.”

Percy snorted loudly, pacing back and forth in the cell. “What if she doesn't have it?”

“She does,” Nico answered, “yesterday evening, when she brought us dinner, I saw it swinging at her belt.”

“Fine.” Percy clapped his hands once. “Let's kick some ass. What if she kills us?”

Nico shrugged distractedly, considering the option for a few seconds. “Well, at least we got laid a last time.”

Percy smirked mischievously at the memory of their morning sex just a couple of hours before. “Yup. Quite funny. Nice blow job, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Nico sighed, trying to take a look down the corridor. Percy hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. “I tried my-”

“Ehm, guys. What the in Hephaestus are doing?”

The boys both gasped in terror and turned around. Percy immediately let go of Nico's waist. “ _Leo_?!”

Leo was looking at them from the other side of the bars, in the opposite direction of the corridor. Annabeth and Jason were glancing at each other behind his back. Jason had Nico's sword in a hand, and Percy's pen in the other. And he was trying _really hard_ not to laugh.

Nico ignored everything, staring at his sword with intense lust. He clung to the bars and desperately stretched his arm towards Jason to grab it. “Give it to me! _Now_!”

Percy still looked shocked. “How did you do it?!”

Leo shrugged. “Greek fire.”

“Say no more.”

Jason chuckled, and then finally handed Nico his sword by the hilt. Nico immediately grabbed it and smiled disturbingly – a creepy smile that just a son of the dead could produce. Percy didn't notice anyway, he was too busy kissing Riptide like it was his lover.

“Okay. Now, be careful everyone,” Nico said firmly, grasping his sword and positioning himself to break the bars.

Percy instinctively withdrew; and so did Leo, Jason and Annabeth. With a loud scream filled with all the frustration for having spent an entire night in that cold and hideous cell, Nico broke all the bars with a single cutting blow. A gush opened, letting Nico and Percy finally get out from that place.

The alarms began shouting at the highest volume and Percy uncapped his sword. “Okay. Now... _run_!”

“Nice plan, but no,” Nico shouted to be heard. “Let's hold hands.”

Leo chuckled. “And then what? We'll sing Kumbayà?”

“No, dumbass,” Annabeth grabbed his hand, shushing him immediately. “Percy's _new boyfriend_ will shadow-travel us out from this hell.”

“Oh. Now I get it.”

Everyone held hands, and when a cloud of darkness engulfed them, they disappeared from the corridor, leaving the alarms behind them.

** **

When they appeared directly in the woods of Camp Half-Blood, Leo whistled appreciatively. “This is what I call a sweet escape.”

Percy immediately let go of Jason's hand to grab Nico, who had just fainted against him. “Uh-oh there. We'll take you to the infirmary, right?” Nico just murmured incoherent words, letting Percy picking him up. They sounded like a couple of ' _no way_ 's, some ' _I'll kill you_ 's, and a single ' _there's Will'_. “Well, I don't give a shit if there's Will Solace. We'll go anyway.”

Nico whined loudly, but didn't have the strength to do anything else. Annabeth rolled her eyes when Percy walked past her, and Percy noticed that – despite everything – she was smiling at him.

“Nico? Truth or dare?” Percy waved his hand at Chiron from the distance, who was frowning with deep confusion when they walked past the Big House like a just-married couple. “So? Pick one.”

“I pick _fuck you_.”

The son of Poseidon laughed fondly, looking at Nico falling asleep in his arms, while he brought him to the infirmary.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I was bored.  
> Forgive me Father for I have sinned.  
> [tumblr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
